


Knight In A Shining Fire Truck

by iloveromance



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A romantic rewrite of Jack and Jennifer's 1990's fire truck/cliff adventure. Includes dialogue from the show.





	Knight In A Shining Fire Truck

Jennifer looked into the full length mirror and smoothed her wedding dress for the millionth time. Melissa was right. She was a beautiful bride. So why did she feel so miserable? She forced a smile.

"No… I'm happy. I am. And I'm lucky. As Melissa said, I'm the luckiest girl in Salem. I'm marrying Emilio. He's kind and sweet and most importantly he loves me." A sigh escaped. "I just wish that I loved Emilio as much."

The moment the words were out of her mouth she regretted them, even though there was no one around to hear them. She loved Emilio. She loved him a lot. After all, she was about to marry him and that had to account for something.

A glance at the clock indicated that the ceremony would begin soon. Her life was about to change completely. She would be Mrs. Emilio Ramirez and she would be happy. She was happy. She was very happy. She hoped that the more she repeated the words, the more truthful they would become.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and her heart began to pound.

"Jack…"

He'd come for her. He'd come to tell her that he loved her; something she knew all along. But the idea that he was mere seconds from saying the words filled her with utter happiness. She knew exactly how she would respond. She would throw her arms around him and kiss him like she'd never kissed him before.

At lightning speed she crossed the room but at the last second decided not to open the door right away.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Emilio."

The unexpected sound of her soon to be husband's voice through the closed door made her smile fade and her heart sink.

"Emilio…" she said, determined to keep her voice steady. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know that it's supposed to be bad luck-the groom and bride seeing each other before the wedding and all but I don't believe in that stuff, you know?"

Jennifer forced a laugh. "Yeah, neither do I. But you should probably get out there, okay? Everyone's going to wonder where you are."

Emilio chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. But I just wanted to say one thing, College Girl."

"W-what's that?"

"I love you."

She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the tears to spill onto her cheeks. "I-I love you, too."

"I'll see you out there, all right?"

Jennifer nodded, wondering if it was her imagination that their conversation sounded like two people agreeing to meet at a baseball game instead of at the altar.

"I-I'll be there."

"Great, see you in a bit!"

After a few seconds, she opened the door just a crack. She could see him becoming smaller and smaller in the distance as he made his way down the hallway and then disappear completely.

She shut the door and she leaned against it, unable to hide the small sob that escaped. A few minutes later she forced herself to calm down.

"Jennifer what is wrong with you? You're supposed to be the happiest girl in Salem. Emilio is a wonderful, wonderful man and nothing will change that. The only thing that standing here crying will do is ruin your makeup."

She took a deep breath and picked up her bouquet of yellow and white flowers. One last glance in the mirror told the truth. Her makeup was indeed ruined. But she knew that Emilio wouldn't care. Everything else was in place and that was all that mattered. It was time to get married.

She'd be happy as Emilio's wife. She just knew it. And everything would be perfect, eventually. If only she could make herself believe it.


End file.
